kingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Stolen Land
= Important Note = This website uses trademarks and/or copyrights owned by Paizo Publishing, LLC, which are used under Paizo's Community Use Policy. We are expressly prohibited from charging you to use or access this content. This website is not published, endorsed, or specifically approved by Paizo Publishing. For more information about Paizo's Community Use Policy, please visit http://paizo.com/communityuse . For more information about Paizo Publishing and Paizo products, please visit http://paizo.com . =Chapter One= The Journey of a Thousand Miles Begins with One Step - May 8th, 2010 *''24 Calistril, 4710'' It began in the open market in Rostov. We saw the arms for Lord Noleski Surtova (A Grey ship over a field Blue and black above) displayed on the livery of a herald. We headed to a stage where Captain Brendon Tallis provided us a charter to explore the Stolen Land. A prisoner named Valhalrik was brought forth and told that he will join the expedition. Landon convinces Brendon to make Valhalrik his charge and will vow safe for his conduct. The explorers got acquainted over a meal at the local inn and left in the morning for the Stolen Land. The Road Beneath My Feet and the Wind at My Back AKA do we really need that many iron rations?! File:-051.jpg|Trading post File:Oleg.jpg|Oleg File:Svetlana.jpg|Svetlana File:-074.jpg |Map The road to the Greenbelt was quiet and uneventful but many of us were short on rations and had to beg our companions for supper. Landon especially was gracious in sharing his supplies. *28 Calistril, 4710 We approached a Trading Post (Map) run by a burly man named Oleg and his beautiful wife Svetlana. Oleg tells us they are being extorted into paying protection money by a group of local thugs. They are lead by a nasty human female named Kressle who wounded Oleg with her paired hatchets. Her lieutenant is a man named Happs Bydon who wields a bow and is usually swathed in a heavy cloak. Oleg believes some of them will come the next day for their next payment. Every time they visit the bandit's numbers shrink but Oleg is beginning to fear for Svetlana's safety. They have already stolen her wedding ring but he is afraid they will come back for her next. Oleg also tells of Bokken, a local healer and hermit. He is an alchemist who lives in a cave southeast of the trading post. Ambushing the Muscle *1 Pharast, 4710 We laid upon the bandits as they entered the courtyard of the Trading post. We slew them to a man but Erdan was grievously wounded in the fray, and Nicholaedes suffered ignominy, as his mount suffers stage fright in his first combat ignoring his *ahem* extensive combat training. Examining their corpses we discover that their leader Happs had an amber medallion in the shape of a stag's head. Tracking the Bandits to Their Lair We set out to track the bandits from Trading post. We followed the track across 25 miles of plains, and into a wood. Soon after entering the wood, we camped for the night. Surprisingly, then Winnie the Pooh's pal Owl showed up. He was never the same after that scandal involving steroids, bear hormones and ten barrels of Vaseline. Turin shared a doobie and a Moon Radish with him and learned the story of Dumbo. Inspired, he used his sharp pointy ears as rotors and he whirled around the forest dogfighting Phineas. Or not. (Your Seneschal was busy having good mighty Ulfen dreams so he has no idea.) Bad Guys Meet Your Doom, Your Doom Meet the Bad Guys ' ' Where Valhalrik's jaw is also introduced to a hatchet. *''2 Pharast, 4710'' With Turin and Brynn (Nicko's hunting dog) tracking, we happened upon their camp (Map) with 2 archers in treestands, and three brigands on the ground, one of which was Kressle (Chicka Bandita with the dual handaxes). The bandit ground forces were 200 ft away from us, through a thicket, and covered by both of the archer lookouts, so Valhalrik and Nicholaedes charged, with the dogs charging close behind us. It took two rounds for us to get there, during which time Turin, Landis and Erdan engaged in a ranged battle, dropping one of the tree-stand lookouts. Valhalrik and the dogs took the direct path to Kressle and one other brigand (Dorn), while Nicholaedes charged in a looping arc towards a lone bandit who was seeking a covered position behind some logs. Jumping the logs in a mounted charge, Nicholaedes impaled the brigand for 22hp in a ride-by lance charge. Turning to charge Kressle and Dorn, Nicko sees Valhalrik engage her and the dogs engage Dorn. Our archers drop the 2nd treestander covering Kressle, while she sinks both handaxes into Valhalrik, one shattering his ex-perfect jaw (he can't speak or pass solid food until he heals). Valhalrik drops. Nicholaedes charges her, impaling her on his lance for 28hp. The dogs and our archers drop the remaining brigand whilst la chicka performs an Excaliburesque move, dragging herself farther onto the lance to sink one of her handaxes into Nicko. Nicko survives the wound, and his dogs finish her off. After the battle there is sole surviving bandit clinging to life. Trapping the Trapper - May 22nd, 2010 Bandit's heads are chopped off and put on pikes. Turin builds a travios out of an old wagon to carry the wounded back to the camp. Spending the night in the bandit camp. We met Nolan, a furrier who was hoping to steal from bandits. We caught him sneaking into our camp. Made a deal for a box of furs in exchange for info on the bandits. Will meet him in a week (10 Pharast, at Olegs). We find that there are 4 more bandits who are out hunting for food and fresh victims who could return at anytime. Interrogating Dorn Before we left we resuscitated the remaining bandit in the freezing water of the creek. He is named Dorn and immediate cooperates and begs for his life. Landon and Turin have mercy on his cries and wrap him in warm furs. He is scared and seems to have no love for his former companions. He confirms that they were working for the Stag King said the following: Our boss is a monster. Once he crushed a man's hand with bare hands, he is not human! He always wears that mask, is it really his head? Maybe he has no face underneath? Hard to know. He is a bloody drunk, too. Not right in the head. He keeps a strange old guy in the basement. That guy might be the real power behind the Stag Lord. Saw him once, he had creepy old guy eyes. The Stag Lord is a dead-eye with the bow. The main fort is Northeast shore of the Tuskwater and there are about a score of men inside. There are always different bandits. We know each other by a pass phrase 'By the bloody bones of Saint Gilmorg who wants to know?'. But the phrase changes every once in a while. Some stuff was stolen from our camp. (Likely including Svetlana's ring) It wasn't the furrier, was these little blue guys who stole some bags of loot. They had large heads and puffy faces said they are called Mites. They live under the old sycamore tree. To get there follow the Thornriver to the rickety bridge. Do not cross it, go southeast twelves miles til you see the big sycamore tree. It is in the plains so it sticks out. We brought him back to the Trading Post and he survived the journey to stand justice. There's a New Sheriff in Town *''3 Pharast, 4710 (Very Cold)'' Once we return to Oleg's Trading post there people waiting for us, a noble and three officers. We meet 'Kesten Gerest '''a noble sent at Oleg's bequest to protect the Trading Outpost. Oleg requested assistance from Brevoy before we arrived on the scene and now that help has arrived. He has posted a reward for bandits as well as for the apprehension of a man who ambushed Kesten on the road down to the Green belt. We peruse the other Wanted Posters on the wall examining and appreciating the rewards offered. Landon finds he has heard of Kesten before but decides on discretion and does not mention his unsavory past. Landon later shared that was scandal involving an affair between Kesten and a low born weaver's daughter named Tanya. Once Kesten's father, Evan heard of the scandalous affair he was kicked out. Evan is a cousin to the patriarch of the Geresh family. The party lays up at the trading post for a few days to recover from their wounds, training their steeds and to work on their equipment. During this time a cloaked figure appears at the Outpost. He introduces himself as '''Jhod Kafken '''a priest of Erastil. He has come from his home in Galt through Numeria. He came because of a dream of a lost temple of Erastil guarded by a great bear. When he awoke he felt pull south he followed it until it led him to the outpost. He will stay and wait until he finds another sign of where to go. In the meanwhile he will stay and offer assistance. Jhod heals Valhalrik's jaw in exchange for sitting through a sermon about Erastil. Valahalrik is overjoyed to be healed and retrieves three bottles of spirits from the spoils and sparks an impromptu party celebrating the party's sucess so far. He seems to be unforgiving toward Dorn but begrudgingly shares some drink with him. By this point the outpost is becoming very crowded. Valhalrik and Erdan share a room to conserve bunk space and Turin meditates under the stars. *''6 Pharast, 4710 (Fog) The explorers are healed and ready to go forth but there comes a bout of fog stretching for several days that delays their departure. The Fog Breaks *''8 Pharast, 4710 (Clearing)'' As the weather improved the party was eager to mount up and continue their charter of exploration. They set out well appointed with supplies sufficient for a four day expedition into the wilds. The group suffers the realization learned by many an expedition before them, that the Army is ruled by their stomachs. A tiny group of 4 riders, with remounts and one pack animal, for a short 4 day journey, requires not only 16 lbs of Iron Rations, but 360 lbs of feed grain for their mounts and baggage train, and 20lbs of Kibble for the dogs. Before leaving the post we put in an order for Oleg to procure various saddles for the group. We hit the trail. Turin found four Kobolds rolling on the ground holding their bellies. They were gathering and gorging on moon radishes, a spicy native plant. Valhalrik harvested the leaves of a spearmint bush and gave it to them to calm their tummies which made them friendly. They revealed that they were at war with the Mites and knew where their sycamore tree home was located. After some convincing they agreed to take the explorers to meet the chief of the Sootscale Kobold tribe, a journey of several days. OK, Who Forgot to Pack the Silver Weapons? *''9 Pharast, 4710'' In the middle of the night a man ran through our camp being chased by the howl of a wolf. After the man got behind Valhalrik he transformed into a werewolf. The werewolf ripped into the party and tore Nicholaedes' hunting dog to shreds. It shrugged off all but the mightiest of blows but the tide was turned when Landon lopped off its hand with his keen Aldori blade, forcing it to flee. However its flight was cut short on the end of Nicholaedes' lance. After the battle it was discovered that both Turin's horse and the Kobold faction had taken flight. Mites are Mighty Crappy *''10 Pharast, 4710'' Come morning, when there was enough light to make tracking possible, it was decided to track down Turin's horse first. By the time we turned our attention to the Kobolds they already had a considerable head start, but Turin was still able to pick up their trail. After a day of following the Kobolds without catching them it came time to camp. If we stretched out our rations we would still be able to follow them for a day more. During the night Turin detected a whining noise near the camping and investigated. Two huge centipedes were attacking a Mite. We gathered to pick off the centipedes unfortunately while blithely ignoring the other Mites who were befouling the camp and stealing our gear. The Mites stole: *Valhalrik's dagger. *Landon's finishing brushes from his Weapon Maintenance Kit. *Turen's hammer from his Masterwork Artisan's kit. and finally...All of our Iron Rations got crapped on (In Nicko's Pack Saddle) As we are overdue back to the Trading Post to meet Nolan, we consider traveling directly back to Oleg's, dining on crappy rations on the way... What is this crap? - June 4, 2010 We discover that the crap on bedrolls is blue. Everything seems purposely fouled. We try to clean our stuff. Their "burrows" were tunnels that came out nearby. Turin discovers their tracks are heading Southeast. Also it looks like they encountered the Kobolds here. The Kobold tracks stop their previous progress and leave on the same path as the Mites but are occasionally dragged. We decide to follow the tracks for one day with weather improving, Nicko's dog follows their foul scent. Making Friends Under the Sycamore *11 Pharast, 4710 The rolling plains slowly reveal the immense graying hulk of a sprawling Sycamore Tree reaching 100 feet in the air. Turin flits stealthily toward the warren and Nicko hangs in reserve with the pack train while the rest approach directly to the trunk. There is no welcoming committee awaiting and there is no sign of an entrance. The group disperses to find the entrance to the reputed Mite hideout. While Valhalrik climbs the tree, Landon discovers an entrance under a root a bit away from the tree. Turin calls to Valhalrik of their discovery and then without pause descends close behind Landon and Erdan into the lair (Map). Quickly they come upon two Mites, one catapulting caltrops into the other's mouth. They shriek and melee ensues. One dies as Landon drives his dagger through its skull. He calls out at the other, demanding that it cease and desist... but whether his intimidation would have been successful is negated as Erdan sends a electrical charge at the Mite. It runs away. At a glance, the room looks to be a workshop of sorts. Unbeknownst to the threesome pursuing the Mites, Nicko and Valharik decide to descend as well. Before long though, Nicko decides to head back up to ensure that their animals and supplies are safe. Valharik continues to pursue the other three. Even as he does, Landon drops into a root covered vaguely egg shaped chamber. Imprisoned within are the four Kobolds, unfortunately three have already been tortured to death. Mites are stabbing the last live Kobold with sticks but quickly they turn their attention to attacking Landon, with one landing a grazing blow on him. He responds by slamming his dagger through its throat and drawing his aldori. While this melee goes on, Nicko is bushwhacked by three centipedes while returning to the surface. He quickly makes his retreat, managing to drop two of the centipedes before being forced to flee for his life on his mount. Some distance out, Nicko falls from his horse - completely immobilized by the poison coursing through his veins. Fortunately, he has his dog and horse to protect him. By this point Valhalrik has descended to join Landon, Erdan and Turin and he gladly leapt into the fray and invented the sport of Mite bowling. The Mites scatter under the attack of the four heroes and are quickly disposed of... but for the one that flees through a root system hanging about a deep chasm. While Landon and Turin move to tend to the remaining Kobold, Valhalrik moves follows this last Mite by grabbing at the roots hanging over the chasm as well. One of the roots gives way and he plummets down. Fortunately the roots are thick enough below him to cushion his fall, unfortunately... Even as he tries to regain his bearings, a sinuous twenty five foot long centipede emerges from the shadows and attacks. Valharik shifts to a defensive style determined to wear down the beast and remain alive while the others rain punishment upon the carapaced monstrosity. As Valhalrik pins its head to the wall Turin pierces it square in the head and the immense beast is stilled. With success, Valharik climbs to the other side to re-engage in pursuit. Turin moves to follow and loses his footing, crashing to the bottom of the chasm. He moves to retreat to the ledge housing Landon and Erdan while Valharik finds himself in a large earthen chamber housing a crude map on a table weighted down by demon statue, with a burlap bag underneath... and an unpleasant number of Mites, including one mounted upon a monstrous spidery-sort of beast that seems to be their leader. to us they are called Grabbles and Tickleback. Even with archers across the chasm, Valharik's numerous wounds finally take their toll. To the horror of those across the chasm the beast reveals itself as a massive tick as it prepares to drain Valhalrik's still breathing body. With a cry Erdan issued forth an impassioned lightning ray, felling the beast - and sending the remaining Mites scattering up into the shadows of the chamber's far end. Landon precariously moves across the root system, recognizing the trap that it is. Still, he makes it across and manages to stabilize Valharik. Using a rope, Erdan and Turin cross as well, but when Landon moves to retrieve the Kobold, his previous grace has departed and he falls, taking a rather nasty hit to the head. Eventually, with the group together on the side housing Valharik's unconscious form, the group assesses what is before them. The statuette is of a blood stained ivory reptilian demon that Landon captures. The remaining Kobold, Mikmek quickly identifies the statue as belonging to his tribe's god. The Map is a collection of debris rocks and twigs that no one can make sense of. Under the statue is a parchment with two lines of writing in a strange language that Landon claims as well for future study. Turin claims the bag of loot. Landon, Erdan and Turin move to take out the remaining Mites while leaving Mikmek to guard Valharik. Mikmek offers to mercy kill Valahrik so he can help "stick stick" the mites. Turin gladly accepts the offer but is quickly overridden by the the hu-mons. They follow the tunnel, running into more Mites and more of their queer collections of "treasure." Eventually, the Mites reveal with their regular flight, the circular nature of their lair. Bearing that in mind, Turin retreats to collect gear to carry Valharik out while Erdan and Landon move to "hammer and anvil" the remaining Mites. Turin eventually returns, but the "hammer and anvil" doesn't work and the remaining Mites flee to the surface and fields beyond. Landon vows that the Mites are a scourge and they will have to be dealt with once and for all. But for now, the group has to carry Nicko and Valharik to safety and all need to lick their wounds. Damn Cold, Damn Pigs The return to Oleg's is interrupted by a severe storm that hinges on the supernatural. For three nights, the group finds themselves huddled in an encampment... their food stores rapidly dwindling and neither Nicko nor Valhalrik rapidly improving. Becoming ever frustrated by their impotence, Landon focuses his energies on an appeal to the Green itself. He calls to Erastil, appealing to the good of their quest for intervention. The storm does not abate, but a powerful wave of healing energy bursts from Landon, washing over the entire camp. His divine connection opened, his uses it again but is worn out in the process. The group has taken shelter in crevasse-like cave beneath a large protruding crag. As the snows begin to recede the sun breaks the on the walls on the cavern they begin to sparkle. Due to the groups exhaustion and low spirits they decide to postpone investigation of the strange minerals in the walls until a further date. Soon though, the winds abate and both Valharik and Nicko are seemingly on the mend. But with their food stores gone, and Landon having to combat ensuing fatigue and starvation that is washing over the group, the group decides that they need to push on to Oleg's. * 14 Pharast, 4710 Given the ever present hunger that hovers over the group and their mounts, travel is slower than preferred... and people's awareness of their surroundings hindered... as Turin leads the group into the territory of four rather territorial boars. Turin's mount quickly falls from their enraged attacks while the others move to assist - Nicko and Landon on their mounts and Valharik and Erdan on foot. The boars prove quite threatening, felling Turin and Landon's mounts. Nicko races back and forth, turning each trek into a charge, while Valharik moves to guard Turin and Landon fights from the ground - his leg pinned beneath his fallen horse. Still, the boars are no match for the men and are soon put down. Landon's horse and Turin are saved from death, unfortunately Turin's horse was not so lucky. At least now the men have a surplus of boar's meat. Turin makes a botched effort to butcher one, but manages to extricate enough meat to feed the group for the remainder of their return to Oleg's. Landon decides to tend to the remaining boars seeing Turin's lack of butchery skill and removes quite an impressive amount of cuts from the three boars. The aches in his joints that Valhalrik had been ignoring as simple road weariness and an after effect of his near death experience worsen until they all but paralyze his limbs with pain. Every movement is a trial and every breath a ordeal weakening him almost to the point of immobility. * 15 Pharast, 4710 Finally, the group moves on... worn, tired... and relieved to see Oleg's in the distance, promising Mikmek a warm reception at the post. Scant Rest for the Weary As dawn breaks Valhalrik's wasting sickness has taken serious hold Nico has not shaken off the poison sapping his agility. We ride into Oleg's united, presenting Mikmek as an equal and ambassador to his race. Kesten takes offense, is immediately rude to the Kobold and does not wish to let him enter. Oleg insists that someone so small cannot cause trouble and allows Mikmek to enter. Valhalrik and Nico gladly drop into the big chair by the roaring fire and allow Svetlana to minister to them. Jhod identifies Valhalrik's illness as the Red Ache, a disease spread by blood sucking vermin. To Valhalrik's horror Turin informs him that the creature that the Mite chief was riding was a tick and they barely prevented it from draining Valhalrik dry of blood. Jhod ministers to the ill pair and speeds their recovery while extolling the virtues of Erastil. Tells us he considers assisting the group as a holy duty as we are looking for the holy temple. Oleg informs us that our equipment orders have come in and Nico begin to plan the logistics of an extended sojourn into the Northern Greenbelt. We pack 20 days provisions for the 5 adventurers, Mikmek the Kobold, Zed the War dog, our 5 mounts, 2 pack horses, and 2 pack mules. 20 days provisions is: 1800 lb feed for the mounts 20 lb kibble for Zed 120 lb trail rations for the adventurers 20 lb raw boar for Mikmek Stung by our previous bitter experiences, we place orders Oleg to aquire for us: -Studded leather barding for Otto (Nico's Destrier) -Silver Flail for Valhalrik -100 Silver arrows for Turin and Landon - Military saddle for Turin. * 16 Pharast, 4710 We spend a full day at Olegs, so Nicholaedes and Valhalrik can convalesce. As Valhalrik convalesces he spends his time spinning yarns of their last trek for the folk of the outpost. Impressed after hearing our tales, Oleg says "I think you are ready." He then proceeds to posts a reward for a creature called a Tatzlwyrm. They can get as large as a horse, he will pay 600 GP for a severed head. Oleg also informs us that the furrier Nolan has stopped by. He had been watching some bandits at our bequest and said they returned for a little while to their camp. Nolan then went to look for us. * 17 Pharast, 4710 After a full days rest we head out again to return to the bandit camp exploring the land as we go. The first night at camp Turin encounters "something" at night. * 18 Pharast, 4710 (Thunderstorms) The next day we find the bandit camp abandoned and apparently animals have eaten the spiked heads we left. It looks like they have not been here for about a week and any trace of their trail has grown to stale to pick up. * 19 Pharast, 4710 The following day as we press forward exploring on our way to the sycamore tree, we return to the rocky crag where we weathered the storm previously. Climbing back down the fissure that lead to the cave we look around. Upon close examination Valhalrik identifies the sparkling on the cave walls as gold. The Flaming Hammer and Anvil *20 Pharast, 4710 (weather clearing) We return to the sycamore tree and endeavor to exterminate the mites. The Anvil: Valhalrik, Erdan and Mikmek. The Hammer: Landon, Nico and Turin. The Hammer begins to coat the centipede eggs in oil. To thier chagrin they realize that they forgot to bring a torch as the centipedes begin to swarm. Landon strikes his flint and steel just in time sparking a dire conflagration engulfing the vermin as the battle begins in earnest. After a running skirmish all the Mites are apparently exterminated. The group examines the lair in detail and Turin processes the giant centipede corpse and salvages it's carapace for use as raw material. Valhalrik eventually decodes the primitive map in the lower chamber. It is the area around sycamore. It shows the sycamore tree as twigs and the Kobold lair as a blood stained rock. Landon casts a spell and decodes the parchment we previously found next to the map. It is a tally sheet between the Mites and the Kobolds of stolen trophies. Death to Tartuk * 21 Pharast, 4710 (warmer) As we continue our travels we approach the Kobold lair. Mikmek suddenly yells, "Death to Tartuk!" We discover that Chief Sootscale would also like the Old Sharptooth idol as he is having a power struggle with the shaman, Tartuk. Mikmek tells us that Tartuk curses tribe and they are scared when he has the idol. Mikmek prefers the chief. Sootscale and Tartuk both wield power. Tartuk is a stranger who came to the tribe from the outside and he has unusual purple scales. Mikmek informs us, "Tartuk turns Kobolds yellow and kills them." We decide to enter with a neutral approach before choosing a side to back. The warren entrance is a tunnel where we have to leave the horses behind. An ancient weathered sign proclaims the tunnel to be the "Oak Top Silver Mine." We pass a caged Mite as we approach the front. As a kobold guard menaces us but Mikmek yells, "Don't attack Nakpik!" After a quick explanation he allows us passage and ties off three ropes to make safe three wooden pit traps in the interior. The place stinks of reptiles and burnt flesh. We meet the chief and he immediately demands the statue. As an offering Nico gives him a dagger and Valhalrik offers three baskets of full of tasty rocks. We offer the idol only in trade for the ring and he relents. Sootscale screams in triumph and dashes it to bits against the ground. With a fervent look he turns to us and cries, "Now we are free from the curse. Now you kill the usurper." We follow him to a chamber covered in hides inscribed with strange symbols with a bubbling cauldron in the center. As we surround him Tartuk uses a bone as a wand and enchants Valhalrik causing him run in fear. During the ensuing melee the shaman sprinkled grave dust on himself and disappeared from sight to facilitate his escape. After shaking the pursuit all we see of him is his crow wheeling away in the sky outside the warren. With the shaman out of the picture Chief Sootscale goes to a pile of shiny loot and from soiled leather bag he pulls a simple brass ring set with a pearl. He offers us a pick of one item from the pile. Erdan using his arcane power determines that there is the following magic in the pile: A pair of boots, 7 crossbow bolts and small leather bag full of dust. Wisely Landon instead brokers a trade deal greatly assisted by Valhalrik and Nicko. Chief offers the magic boots which has caught the parties eye in exchange for the Mite's land. As a gesture of goodwill, we accept. They will mark the periphery with Mite skulls to warn off other humans. Valhalrik notes that the silver mine is not played out and this might be worth pursing if a future arrangement can be made with the kobolds. Chief Sootscale will also offer us much in trade for the severed head of Tartuk, should we ever return with it... Mikmek and 3 other including Nakpik, Parkur and Lamram accompany us while we return exploring one side of the river. They will act as ambassadors and try to establish trade with Oleg and then return alone. The Kobolds tell us of what sounds like a ferry raft on a rope across the river to the east and we head toward that point. Centipede Coda A whiptail centipede creeps upon our camp. We rose and battled it in various states of dress. Valahalrik, grogy from lack of sleep (having stayed up late throwing dice with his companions) charges into the darkness with nary but a great sword and a flaming brand. He is almost felled by the beast following hot on Sir Nicko's heels but is saved when the group converges raining death upon it. The rest of the night passes uneventfully. . . * 22 Pharast, 4710 We arise and plan to continue mapping the SE corner of our charter and north along the edge of our charter on the return trip to Olegs. We have exhaused 5 days of the 20 days provisions we set out with from Olegs. The Story Will Continue In... *Chapter 2: Rivers Run Red =Quick Reference= Current Status Notes *Turin has completed 6 days of work on a set of MW studded leather armor. *Nicko & Landon's mounts are combat trained. Nick is willing and able to begin working with the other's horses on combat training *Valhalrik has an illness wasting away his strength. To do list *Immediate: **Scout Stag Lord camp with phase phrase before it is changed. **Meet with Nolan the Furrier's to get his report on the bandits. *Soon: *Later: **Find Tuskgutter. **Collect Fangberries and meet Bokken. **Find Falgrim Sneeg. **Exploit silver and gold resources. **Find abandoned temple of Erastil guarded by a great bear. **Find Tatzlwyrm head. Who Was That Again? People we have met (in order of appearance): *Captain Brendon Tallis - Officer who gave us our charter *Oleg Leveton - Trading post owner. *Svetlana - Oleg's comely wife. *Happs Bydon - The bad lieutenant. Deceased *Kressle - Head of the local bandit group. (Chica Bandita) Deceased *Nolan - Grizzled and bearded furrier and ally in our employ against the bandits. *Dorn - Surviving bandit given a chance at redemption. *Kesten Garess - Brevoyan (sp?) officer sent to guard the Trading Post. *Jhod Kavken - A priest of Erastil following a vision from a dream. *Sootscale Tribe- A Kobold tribe at war with the Mites. *Mikmek - Surviving Sootscale Kobold from the first expedition to the sycamore tree. *Nakpik - Kobold guarding warren entrance. *Chief Sootscale - Chief of the Kobolds. *Tartuk - Kobold shaman. *Parkur - Silent kobold with awesome acrobatic running skills. *Lamram - Kobold who will stick anything that moves (but not with his knife.) People we have not met yet: *Lord Noleski Surtova - King of Brevoy, head of House Surtova *Bokken - A local healer and hermit. He is an alchemist *Stag Lord - Bandit leader. *Vekkel Benzen - Local retired hunter *Falgrim Sneeg - Bandit who robbed Kesten (his bounty is higher if captured alive.) Maps File:-074.jpg|Oleg's Trading post File:-230.jpg|Bandit's Camp File:-243.jpg|The Old Sycamore Mite Lair Wanted Posters from the Trading Post File:EIiQ8.jpg|Tuskgutter File:MoCvk.jpg|Falgrim Sneeg File:N4bcY.jpg|Bandits File:ov871.jpg|Svetlana's Ring File:PrReI.jpg|Kobolds File:pTBQW.jpg|Fangberries Category:Kingmaker Category:Chapter Category:Kingmaker Category:Chapter Category:Chapter